Sasuke's Humiliation
by James the kid
Summary: Set in modern times, a lemon between Mikoto and Naruto
My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I used to have a loving mom and family until, my older brother who turned out to be completely insane and killed everyone except for me and my mom. I still remember the reason why he didn't kill me and the words he spoke "Run my foolish brother, cling to that small dick of yours and run, hate me for having an above average dick while you have one in size comparable to a tick tac". Those are the words he spoke that night, and the worst part is that he is right, but I have grown up and now my size is comparable too two tick tac in length! I have inappropriate thoughts about my mother Mikoto Uchiha and how could I not she is a fair- skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Also she is well developed in both departments, especially her ass which is firm and tight. Next week I will definitely ask her out soon…

One Friday we only had a half day at the school because of parent teacher interviews. I had some interviews in the morning but was done around 11:20. I decided to go home to relax. When I got there I saw a strange car in the driveway. I didn't recognize it as a friend of any of ours, plus they would all be working. I decided to go around the back and enter the house through the basement entrance. I went in quietly at first and heard nothing from the main floor. But as I went up the stairs heard the noises of my mom being frantically fucked. I froze in shock and listened for about five minutes.

My mom was talking dirty to him, not something completely out of character. Things like "fuck me, fuck my pussy" were said. Then she screamed out, "you have such a big dick". As I would soon find out she was not lying. They continued to bang away, with me standing on the bottom of the stairs. Then I got my head sort of straight and headed up for the bedroom.

I opened the door and there they were my mom and a man I recognized right away. He was my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, I yelled, "you're fucking my mom!?"

He just said, "yes, I am" in return and kept going.

I was frozen in shock. From my view all I could she was my mom's legs up in the air and Naruto ass pumping away at her and to top it all off she was still moaning and screaming for more. He had no problem giving it to her. He was giving it to her harder and better than I could have ever done. After about 5 more minutes of fucking I saw him tense up and start to cum in my mom's pussy. I couldn't believe this guy just came in my mom on her wedding bed. At first I couldn't tell if he had a condom on or not, I hoped he did. I got my answer when I saw him remove the biggest dick I have ever seen from my mom's pussy. It wasn't even fully hard anymore and it was still huge. He had no condom on it either. Right in front of me he leaned forward and kissed my mom.

I felt so much rage toward this guy my hatred was building up, just looking at his manhood reminds me of Itachi's words and how true they are. As he was getting up I went to attack him yelling out "ITACHI!" … this was a bad move. Soon enough my naked friend was kicking my ass like I was nothing. All I remember from the beat down was his big dick flapping in the air as he stomped on me. The same dick that just fucked my mom and was dripping with a mixture of their cum. All the while shouting at me to get up and calling me a bitch. Then he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up and told if I raised a hand at my mom he would come back and beat me double.

After that he just got dressed and left. Left me on the floor, beaten and my mom lying on the bed fucked. I must have sat there for an hour until I heard a little voice. It was my mom's saying, "I'm sorry" and, "It's the only time that it happened". I didn't now what to say, this was going to ruin my whole life. The rest of the night consisted of my mom tending to my bruises and telling me how much she loved me and that she didn't want to lose what we had and so forth. While she tended to my injuries I started to get strangely submissive to her. Even though I never imagined that my friend would do this to me. 

In the days following what happened, we talked about it and my mom agreed to stop seeing the blonde bastard Naruto and that we would consider it a one-time thing. After that I wanted to consider it over and done with. Still on a few Fridays I would come by to check on the house finding nothing each time. It was also hard not to feel bad about it, I had been completely humiliated by that guy. I pictured him telling his friends about the married woman he fucked and the kid he beat up and no matter how hard I tried to imagine fucking my mom I could never get the reaction I saw when he was fucking her. I also felt inferior to him because of his large dick. He really was a well build man I'm guessing around 6'6" muscles everywhere. Like the muscles on his ass that strained as he pumped his load into my mom. Every blonde man I saw from that point on has intimidated me, even the blonde students in my classes. I couldn't believe my mom was fucking one

One day my mom and I were sharing some alone time when she got all emotional and told me that she had something to tell me. Then she confessed that she continued to fuck my former best friend after that time. That they would fuck after work sometimes or whenever else they could. And the worst part was that she was pregnant and he wanted her to keep it. She assured me that it wasn't my fault, it's just that she fell in love. She admitted that the reason she was going was sexually motivated and that he did things to her. I didn't know what to say, the woman that I loved was leaving me the whole thing has left me humiliated.

Mother told me to go to sleep early today and that she will sleep next to me later on in the night, this turns me on and I quickly fall asleep

Naruto puts a forefinger to her lips and said, "Shhhh." Then she gently opened the bedroom door and turned on the overhead light in Sasuke's room

"You asleep, darling?" she asked. There was no response.

The room was painted a bright pink. White-and-pink lace curtains covered the windows in the far wall. A ceiling fan whirred overhead and, dangling from it, a cascading mobile made up of brightly colored plastic animal images—elephants, lions, bears, etc.—swayed and gently clattered.

As cribs go this was a large one. It must've been nearly five feet in length. Mikoto told me she'd ordered it online several months ago from a specialty store. She said it was the biggest one she could find, short of having one custom built. My old friend Sasuke, Mikoto's son, lay on his left side in the crib with his knees drawn up in the fetal position. He wore billowy pink satin panties with white lace ruffles across the back. Mikoto had referred to them earlier as "sissy panties" and said Sasuke wore them over an adult diaper. Sasuke's eyes were closed, a large pacifier protruded from his mouth and he was hugging a big brown teddy bear. If he was not sound asleep, he was doing a damn good job of faking it.

Mikoto tiptoed over to a painted-pink chest of drawers in the corner and opened the third drawer down. This was the stash of sissy panties Mikoto had told me about earlier. All were made of shiny satin and all were covered with various amounts of lace ruffles. There was a baby-blue pair, another pink pair, a bright yellow one...

Mikoto held up the yellow pair and whispered, "He has a matching baby sissy dress that goes with these. It's hanging in the closet."

I nodded.

Mikoto silently closed the drawer and brushed past me. Before leading me out of the room she paused and pointed into the crib. "He sleeps on an absorption pad and rubber sheets in the event he pees himself in the night."

"Does he do that often?"

"Sometimes. The Suspends diapers I buy him work fine when he's standing up. But when he's lying down they tend to leak. Sometimes he'll be standing in the kitchen and just...go. The diapers work fine then. And it's very...liberating for him."

"No shit." How else was I supposed to respond?

Back downstairs Mikoto poured me another glass of red wine.

"Well, he's come a long way from wearing women's panties, like he was last time I saw him."

Mikoto seemed to laugh despite herself. "Yes. Panties, pantyhose, women's underwear...Then he graduated to sissy panties and sissy dresses and now this. Though 'graduate' is probably the wrong word. His therapist says that he's regressed to a state of complete Adult Babyhood."

"Well it's good he's seeing a therapist. I guess."

"Yes, definitely."

"But he doesn't dress like this all the time...," I offered, in disbelief.

"Oh no. Just around the house. The rest of the time, when he's at work or shopping or we're out at the mall...no one would ever know there's anything different about him."

"Does your friends know?" I asked,

"Of course. But Susuke never shows himself when friends comes over. I send him off to the Nursery. That's what I call his bedroom now: the Nursery."

"It used to be a guest bedroom," I recalled with a smile. "I fucked you a few times in there."

Mikoto smiled. "I remember it well. It was also the computer room back in the day. You would come over to take that online course, remember?"

"Contemporary World History. You helped me with it."

"And then we'd jump on the bed and you'd fuck my brains out."

We were both smiling. My glass was nearly empty and sloshed in some more cheap red. We clinked glasses. Mikoto's had a red lipstick smear on its edge.

I had gotten off my stool and gone around to where Mikoto stood and put my arms around her. I kissed her bare shoulder, her neck, her cheek. Let's go back to the bedroom

Lemon time

"Oh my God!" she yelled at the top of her lungs "we should not be doing this" as her son's best friend's pounded his eight-inch dick into her tight pussy. Mikoto buried her face into the pillow as she accepted a serious pounding as he continued to crash into her from behind, pounding her relentlessly despite her weak protests for him to stop. He couldn't help but admire her tight body. She was quite the site to see bent over - even better than he had imagined.

Mikoto had just about all she could take Naruto fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. To think she was getting fucked by the guy that beat her son. It was so wrong and they both knew it but her insatiable lust was something she could no longer deny.

He slapped her ass hard to let her know she was just a slut that he was fucking, even though the two of them had been friends for years. They had met through Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were childhood friends.

She met his powerful thrusts by pushing on the bed's headboard with one hand while fingering her clit with the other. Doggy style was her favorite position because she always came when getting it doggy style. "Fuck me harder, she yelled" as he increased his speed to meet her demands. The little dirty blonde was loving every minute of the fucking she was getting from his rock hard raw cock. Under normal circumstances, she would never even consider fucking without a condom, but this situation was just so hot, she didn't care anymore. She was so close to coming and knew it would be a big one.

He was loving how dirty this girl was. He had his suspicions but the way she was behaving with his dick in her, it was only a matter of time him every last bit of energy not to come because he loved how until he exploded a huge load on her... or perhaps in her? He wasn't sure when he came what to do - It was taking hot it was to be fucking her 110 pound body.

"You dirty slut!" he yelled.

She hated hearing him call her a dirty slut as he slapped her ass while fucking her as hard as he could but deep down she knew based on this act alone, she was the dirtiest slut in the world. This was the worst kind of betrayal one could commit but the harder she got fucked, the less she seemed to care.

"Oh I know I am a slut this is so bad!" she screamed. "Fuck me with that hard cock... oh my God it feels amazing" she cooed. She sensed that he was close to coming and she wanted to make it an orgasm that neither of them wouldn't soon forget.

"Do you fuck Kushina like this?" asked Mikoto.

He retorted, "Like this, no I love her too much to fuck her like the slut you are."

"This is so wrong," she reiterated "but I don't fucking care. Keep fucking me but just whatever you do don't cum in me."

"I am going to do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to cum into that tight pussy I am going to. I haven't decided where I want to cum yet."

As he commanded her and just told her how it was, she realized how little control she had in the situation. Would he really just cum in her even if she didn't want him to? Who was she going to complain to? Certainly not her best friend. She wasn't even on the pill and he knew that because she told him right before his unshielded dick slipped into her tight bare snatch.

"No I want you to come on my stomach and tits its such a turn on."

He just shook his head, and let her know that wasn't good enough.

Trying to regain some of the control, she offered "No please don't come in me I will suck it all when you come. Just pull out and I will suck it you can even cum on my face. I will be a good girl and swallow it all.

He considered her tempting offer while he continued to pound away into her pussy. "Oh God I am coming!" she yelled, burring her face into the pillow again to muffle the sound. She clenched both of her fists so tightly as she came. She lost complete control. Seeing her tight body react to her orgasm the way it did, he knew he was ready to come. He picked her up like a rag doll and sat her down on the edge of the bed with her back to him, he thrusted as deep as he could and held both of her legs down as she sat on his lap.

"I am going to cum!" he told her. She was barely able to move as wave after wave of pleasure from her orgasm kept hitting her making her a slave to his cock. He pushed her legs down hard and thrusted upwards into her. He started to come harder than he had ever remembered into her tight, bald pussy. She didn't even try to get off, partially because she knew she couldn't because he was holding her and also because she knew deep down she didn't want to. She had never actually let anyone come in her before and Kushina had told her how good it felt so she pushed her ass down towards his dick as he clenched her waist and let an enormous load into her tight pussy. She could feel spurt after spurt enter her as she clenched her jaw and bore the brunt of the assault on her pussy.

As she came back to reality after that insanely intense orgasm, there was a massive puddle on the bed and running down her legs. They both knew Sasuke would wake up soon and how could he not notice that lake Michigan had formed on the edge of her bed?

Mikoto got up to start cleaning up the bed to ensure Sasuke would never find out about the indiscretion. As she tried to move her tight ass out of the bed, he grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her back in.

"What is it? We have to clean place up Sasuke will be home soon!" she protested.

He pulled her closer by her forearms pushing her head closer to his semi hard dick.

"Oh no." she stammered.

"Oh yes" he responded. "You don't get off that easy. Clean that cock off with your mouth - I want it to be clean.

"I can't believe I am doing this," she muttered. Dreadfully, she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his re-inflating cock. Never having done something like this, she winced at the taste of her juices and come.

"Its not going to clean itself now suck it you slut" She lapped up as much of the juices and she could handle until it was wet and slick. She was disgusted and yet somehow she was enjoying the humiliation of sucking the dick that had just fucked her. She couldn't believe that the guy who is so nice to her best friend was treating her like a total slut making her do things she couldn't believe that he and Kushina did when they were alone.

"Don't forget about my balls," he reminded her. Reluctantly, she put her tongue in between the sack and licked up the sweat and juices from their monster orgasms. 


End file.
